Of French Goldfishies and Frogs
by GallifreyanSun
Summary: OWKB.. Oliver and Katie have liked each other for years, but both where too shy to tell. What made them finally confess to each other? French Goldfishies and Frogs? Rated for language. R&R please.. .


AN: Jej! I found a new Harry Potter-couple to write about! Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. They're so cute together.. okay.. whatever.. this is my first fanfic 'bout them.. tell me you like, no like?

I do not own this characters.. none of them, this time! Ooh.. wish I did own them though.. hihi.. dreams on

_Oliver's thoughts_

_Katie's thoughts_

* * *

Katie Bell was sitting in the common room. She had just finished Quidditch practise, and (thank God) it was only eight o'clock in the evening. Oliver must have been tired, for quiting this early. He sometimes let his team practise 'till midnight.  
Her friends where talking to her, but she didn't really listen. Her head rested in her hands and she stared to the other side of the common room. There he was, her beautiful, sexy, fearless and very Scottish Quidditch Captain. Her eyes where fixated on him for a few minutes now and she dreamed away. He probably didn't notice her, he was totaly into his little miniature of the Quidditch field and mumbling to himself.  
_Did he really always thought about Quidditch? It can't be, he must have gone crazy by now. Well.. he ís quite crazy.. Yeah, he'd probably always think about Quidditch. And never about me. Sigh. I'm not in love though. No! I'm not in love, i'ts just a phase.. oh, I'm beginning to sound like Enrique Iglisias. Shut up, stupid thoughts, and let me concentrate on me homework.  
_She turned to her books again and started to read.  
_If you combine alsem with a little bit of… Oliver. Because he's so very beautiful and I can't stop staring at him.  
_After this thought Katie hit herself hard with her book. "Shut up, stupid thoughts!" she said to herself, which made Alicia and Angelina look very weird at her.

_Why don't I go and talk to her? It's not that difficult, I mean, I've known her for years. Oh, that sounds as if she's already dead. Not that I trie to kill her or anything. Oh my God, what am I thinking? I should concentrate on Quidditch. Remember, my obsession! Like Quidditch is as beautiful as Katie. Oh, maybe I must stop thinking at all.  
_Oliver looked at his little miniature field and stopped writing. Did Katie just looked in his way? She probably just felt like looking at her very handsome, sexy, dark Quidditch Captain, right? _Stop dreaming like that, Oliver. Go do something usefull, like get some sleep. Maybe homework?  
_Homework my ass. That can wait 'till tomorrow. He went upstairs and grapped a book. (_about Quidditch. What else?_ _I mean, it's not like a traded my obsession for Quidditch, to an obsession for Katie right? RIGHT? _)

The next morning Oliver found himself, still in his Quidditch robes, with the book in his lap, sleeping in a very painfull way. His neck felt like it was broken. It probably wasn't. He got up, and walked to the Great Hall, where every-one was having dinner. He walked to his table and sat down next to Katie.

"Wood," Katie said, and she nodded as a sign of greeting.

"Bell."

".."

"Table!" she said happily. Oliver just looked at her and raised an eyebrow. _I'm so screwed.._

"You're nuts," he told her and turned to his food. _Ah, could've been worse. And when he says that with his wonderfull Scottish accent, it's all good!_

"Yeah, I know I am. Proud of it too. I mean, who doesn't like nuts? I love nuts! Hazelnuts, chestnuts, peanuts! You like nuts? My mom always says that.. I'm brabling again, ain't I?"

_She looks so beautiful when she brables.._

"Yes, you are. What's going on in this little head of yours?"

_You're eyes are so beautiful when you look confused. And your body. I mean, we're not ment to look at it, but I can't help it. When you chance your shirt after Quidditch. Woa! And your hair is alway messy like you've been on a broom for several ours. So sexy. And your accent. I like the Scottish way you are!  
_"Well, I was thinking about the terrible incident with the fat lady, a few weeks ago, and Harry, who is in terrible danger of Sirius Black… And about french goldfishies."

"French goldfishies?" An eyebrow found it's way up again.

"Yeah, they're a miracle really. They can speak French, ánd swim at the same time. Try that one at home!"

After a while of silence the sign to go to the classes went and Oliver left Katie, while he said: "See you later, Kate. We've got practise tomorrow at dawn, don't forget."

"DAWN PRACTISE?" She yelled. "Go to hell with your dawnpractise Oliver!" _Because you are so beautiful, I didn't mean that!_

It was dawn. Oliver didn't go to hell this, time. A shame really, because Katie's potion's homework caused her to stay up 'till midnight. She yawned, practise hadn't been going very well. She kept staring at Oliver, which was probably not the whole idea behind Quidditch.

"Katie, what was wrong with you today. You're my best Chaser and still you sucked."

"Oliver, it's seven o'clock in the morning, and Snape gave me tons of homework which kept me up 'till midnight. Do you mind if I suck one practise? Come on!"

What was that weird noise comming from Olivers side of the room. All the other teammembers where already back to the castle. There was the noise again.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Weird noise.

"Changing my shirt." _I really should sit next to him next time at practise._

"There is a noise from your side of the room and it sounds like a.. frog."

"A what?" Oliver stood up so Katie could see him. He still didn't wear a shirt. But Katie didn't watch that. She was too busy laughing at him then watching his naked torso. She laughed so loudly and she started to roll on the floor. Oliver raised his eyebrow.

"Katie, what is so funny?

She didn't stop laughing. Suddenly he heared the noise too. He felt with one hand on his head and felt something slimy and small. He grabbed it and looked at it.

It was a small frog. On his head.

"Hey, little buddy, how did you come here?"

Katie mumbled something about Gred and Forge. _Ooh, those two. Dead meat. _

Katie was still on the floor, giggling. Her eyes teared. Oliver put down the frog.

"You're going to know about this. Laughing at your captain. Who do you think you are?" he said and he jumped upon her, and started to tickle her.

She laughed harder and screamed; "Stop, Oliver. You know I can't stand that."

"Who do you think you are, laughing at me?"

"Fuck! I'm screwed, okay! Now, bogger off!"

He stopped tickling and they both laughed.

"Yes, you are very very screwed. Now say your sorry to the little froggy," He said.  
"I'm so sorry, froggy, I won't ever laugh at you again."  
"Very good. Now, say your sorry to me."

"No. Go to hell Oliver. Dawn practise, what did you think?"

"Wrong answer."

He started to tickle her again.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry!"

He stopped and looked at her. _She ís beautiful. Her eyes are so green. It's now or never Oliver!_

His brown eyes looked into her green ones, and she noticed how close he was. Her heared raced and slowly his lips touched hers. For the slightest moment Katie closed her eyes and enjoyed, but Oliver pulled back almost immediatly. He stood up and looked at her for a moment, who was still pinned to the ground. He sat down and barried his face in his hands.  
"I'm sorry, Kates. I didn't mean to do.. well, I did mean it. But.. I'm sorry. You probably already have a boyfriend. You don't like me like I like you. I'm sorry if this caused you trouble."

Katie stood up and her hand touched his cheek.

"Look at me, Oliver. Damn right you should be sorry. For not doing this a hell lot earlier!"

And she kissed him, this time more passionate. She could feel every inch of him melt in her arms, when her lips touched his. Her hand curled through his hair. He looked at her with a dreamy expression and said; "Well, that was nice. You probably won't mind doing that again, right?"

His Scottish accent just forced her to kiss him again.

"Not at all," she murmbled against his lips.

* * *

So you like? I think it's pretty funny, and romantic too.. Oh, Oliver is soo cute in this story I would just want to grab him and kiss him myself! . 


End file.
